The Little Pink Diary
by KagomeCherry
Summary: RenYumi Was in love with him since pre-k and still is will she tell him or will she not she is now 21 and single but has a child named Sakura she still loves him what if he see's her little Pink Diary?
1. Please read

Hi Im Kaggs Please Read review and Enjoy hehehe!!!


	2. The Park

RenYumi ran "Sakura oh no Sakura"she yelled would a 4year old do in a park well play on the swings,go down the slide,sandbox I've checked all those if she has been kidnapped oh my poor little thought spotted it a little girl with aurburn hair and emerald eyes."Sakura come here oh thank Kami youre alive don't ever run away from me like do you think I felt oh mommy loves you so much"RenYumi said crying all over Sakura's little pink RenYumi looked up she almost fainted her cheeks turned a bright red hiding her little pink freckles spread across her nose and cheeks(AN: I love freckles they are so kawaii).She knew those amber messy aurburn hair was slightly combed but it always bounced right back to being quickly picked up Sakura."RenYumi I know now it didn't take much to see" Shoaron hung her head."Shoaron I mean Li I know you might not want her and have moved on but she is now here and I love her even if you are the father or even if anyone was the father" RenYumi said protectively.(AN:I dont know if that is a word hehehe)"Chill Ren it's okay I want to get to know her more she reminds me of you when you were little"Shoaron said giggled like a 4year old."She looks exactly like you my hair color is black and ihave freckles only thing she got from me is her eyes but mine have the gold flecks in them but I wanna talk to you later"RenYumi said felt young again then all of a sudden papparazi (AN:I dont know if I Spelled that right oh well).Shoaron ran He wrote down his number with time and date and left."He was always famous"RenYumi thought buckling Sakura in her carseat and handed her a she got to her apartment she bathed Sakura and tucked her into her little bed."Mommy da nice mwan bawt me cream ice I think you should marry him"Sakura kissed Sakura's RenYumi read her a book "someday"she thought."the end"RenYumi whispered and turned off the lights and turned on her My Little Pony went to take a nice warm went to bed and wrote in her diary.

Dear diary,

Today was amazing!!!I ran into Shoaron at the park and he didn't freak out about Sakura I am so Fact he wants to spends more time with hi newlyfound daughter. He gave me his number and where to meet him he is the one I am in love with I feel young again now since Ive seen him today.

Sincerely,

RenYumi Haruhi


	3. Roiworld1

**Play Date**

**RenYumi woke up extra early to get ready for her meeting with put on her blue and white puma's she got them from her friend Thanked her like one zillion times but Tomoyo only said It was okay she looked super Kawaii in them anyway.**

**She put on her blue jeans with a blue sweater and heavy coat with the fur on the was fake of woke up Sakura and put her on a pink cherry blossom jump suit**

**courtesy of some pink nikes also as you may have guessed courtesy of Tomoyo.(AN: She is poor but has just enough to make it with a little left over cash).She buckled up Sakura's car headed to RoiWorld it was a child 's eyes lit up with all the joy in the looked like Syoaron so giggled and got Sakura spotted Syoaron and ran to him hugging his leg."Am I going to have to get the security gaurds to get this beautiful little princess off of me."Syoaron said they got in a whole bunch of groupies crowded around them."Syoaron"they all backed away with Sakura in her pulled himself out of the crowd and the gaurds took the groupies and Syoaron sat at the table while Sakura ran off to play."Have you told her"shoaron asked."Yes and she understands its like she doesn't really want to have one parent please dont dissapoint her Syoaron she Really thinks you are going to marry me"RenYumi giggled."Well you never know maybe I will"Syoaron said blushed could he marry would surely satisfy would get two parents,RenYumi would get the love of her life,"Whoa did i just think love of my life we can never be together not after it.**

**FlashBack**

**a 16 Year old Syoaron looked RenYumi in the Kissed 's lips started tingling."I asked my dad"Syoaron said."What did he say"RenYumi asked "wait before you say it Syoaron I love you I mean so much yesterday I planned our wedding Tomoyo said it was a great idea if she sews the dress she was kinda jealous no matter what happens we will be together like when we were in Pre-k"RenYumi said."He said no you are not the one I am to marry Meilieng but you know we will stay together i dont care what he says RenYumi I Love You"Syoaron said.**

**End FlashBack**

**(An:Im really sleepy I will Update SOON READ AND REVIEW)**

**To be continued................**


End file.
